Cas de Conscience
by Lylyne67
Summary: Se confier est une chose difficile quand on est adolescent. Mais quand quelqu'un entend tout ce que vous pensez, c'est pire encore.


**Titre** : Cas de Conscience

**Pairing** : Shirosaki / Ichigo

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS pour The Royal Cat. Je pensais pouvoir le terminer plus tôt, désolée du retard.

**Warning** : Un langage assez fleuri et comme d'hab… Lemon

.

Ichigo tournait en rond dans sa chambre en proie à une grande question existentielle. A qui pouvait-il confier ses doutes, ses peurs et surtout ses interrogations. A qui parler quand on est un adolescent de dix-sept ans pas comme les autres ?

Il avait d'office rayé de sa liste les noms de son père et de Keigo. Trop survoltés tous les deux et incapables de garder leur sérieux plus de trente secondes d'affilée. Impossible.

Ishida ? La rivalité qu'il y avait entre eux lui interdisait formellement de lui laisser entrevoir la moindre petite faiblesse. Jamais l'orangé ne lui laisserait volontairement croire qu'il pourrait lui être supérieur.

Orihime ? Elle se perdrait dans des explications plus farfelues les unes que les autres, ponctuée à chaque fois de ses Kurosaki-kun qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Et si par malheur la discussion s'éternisait, il lui servirait de cobaye pour sa cuisine infâme et immangeable.

Chad ? Le grand métis mexicain était certainement une très bonne oreille, il le laisserait parler et vider son sac sans l'interrompre. Mais pour ce qui était de le conseiller, les choses étaient nettement moins sûres.

Rukia ? A tous les coups, il aurait droit à une explication accompagnée par des dessins plus incompréhensible et plus affreux les uns que les autres et au final, il ressortirait encore plus embrouillé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Renji ? Alors là, s'il voulait que tout le Seireitei soit au courant de ses tracas, il n'y avait pas meilleur interlocuteur. Et en plus de ça, le lieutenant de la sixième division passerait le reste de ses jours à se moquer de lui. Hors de question.

Un psy ? Peut-être, mais comment expliquer au commun des mortels qu'on est Shinigami remplaçant, défenseur de l'humanité, qu'on a sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises de catastrophes imminentes et dont on partage l'âme avec un Hollow ? C'était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver enfermé dans un hôpital avec une jolie camisole de force et bourré de petites pilules.

Alors qu'il était en train d'énumérer et de rejeter une à une toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, un petit rire strident et dérangeant se fit entendre dans son cerveau. Un son qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il l'entendait à chaque fois qu'il se posait trop de questions.

Shirosaki. Son Hollow, sa mauvaise conscience, son moi maléfique. Celui qu'il avait combattu pour pouvoir rester le roi et surtout, surtout ne pas être dégradé à la place de monture. Celui qui lui en voulait toujours parce que justement Ichigo avait gagné.

Et l'albinos aimait le taquiner de la sorte, il aimait se manifester dans des situations telles que celle-ci pour le déstabiliser encore un peu plus. Et bien que l'orangé devait avouer qu'en certaines circonstances il lui avait été bien utile, il redoutait ces moments où il semblait l'appeler dans son monde intérieur pour une petite conversation.

Et malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir compte de ce ricanement désagréable à l'oreille. De toute façon, il savait pertinemment que Shirosaki ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir eu son mot à dire.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était confortablement installé sur son lit et qu'il avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant pour gagner son monde intérieur.

Même s'il en avait maintenant l'habitude, il était toujours surpris de se retrouver dans cet univers à la verticale. Sa première réaction était toujours de bien vérifier si ses pieds touchaient la surface des vitres des immeubles.

D'un simple coup d'œil, il aperçut son identique albinos qui le regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Par contre, nulle trace de son Zanpakuto.

« Alors mon roi. Il semble que tu oublies toujours que je suis capable d'entendre la moindre de tes pensées.

- Où est Zangetsu ?

- Quelque part où il ne pourra pas nous déranger. »

Ichigo fit un tour sur lui-même, essayant de distinguer la forme du vieil homme quelque part mais Shirosaki était bien décidé à ne pas lui donner plus d'informations quant à son absence.

Désabusé, il fit quelques pas en avant et s'assit en face de son Hollow, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. Distance qui fut vite diminuée lorsque l'albinos fit lui aussi quelques mouvements en direction du Shinigami.

« Nous y voilà, mon roi. Tu sembles vraiment perturbé, je me trompe ? »

Il avait regardé vers le ciel tout en prononçant les mots. L'étendue en générale d'un bleu azur et limpide était emplie de nuages. Non pas qu'ils soient vraiment menaçants, mais cela prouvait le trouble qui pouvait l'habiter depuis quelques jours.

« Je t'en prie, raconte-moi tout, Majesté. »

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir après un léger rougissement. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'obliger à dire ces choses à voix haute en face de lui, alors qu'il le toisait du regard et se délectait par avance des moqueries qu'il pourrait en tirer ?

« Tu l'as dit toi-même plus tôt, tu entends chacune de mes pensées, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je te dise quoi que ce soit, tu es déjà au courant !

- Oui. Mais j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire. »

Il étira encore un peu plus son sourire mauvais. Ses yeux dorés qui ressortaient encore plus à cause de la couleur noire qui les entourait brillaient d'une lueur mesquine et perverse. Et pour rajouter une couche au tableau, il laissa sa langue glisser nonchalamment sur ses lèvres dans une moue provocatrice.

L'orangé détourna le regard, il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter ses airs malsains et ses sous-entendus salaces. Et cela le dissuadait encore plus de se confier à lui.

Cela durait depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'un qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en attendant qu'un son sorte enfin de la bouche de l'autre et le deuxième qui avait tourné la tête et qui contemplait niaisement les nuages.

L'albinos d'ailleurs, était en train de perdre patience. Non pas qu'il était quelqu'un de très patient, mais quand il attendait quelque chose, quand il savait qu'il pouvait mettre son roi mal à l'aise, il l'était encore moins.

Il souffla un grand coup avant de se décider à secouer un peu son double en couleurs.

« Oï, je t'ai posé une question Majesté ! »

Mais Ichigo faisait toujours semblant de l'ignorer et semblait passionné par le comptage des nuages qui passaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Bon si c'est comme ça, je vais le dire moi-même. »

Il se rapprocha de Kurosaki à quatre pattes et une fois suffisamment près de lui, il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le Shinigami avait voulu les fermer mais il était captivé par la couleur inversée des orbes de son Hollow.

« Tu te demandes si tout va bien chez toi en ce moment. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, tu fais des rêves qui te retournent les tripes. Enfin… Les tripes, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Disons plutôt que ça te fait bander comme un âne. »

Shirosaki se lécha à nouveau les lèvres sensuellement en voyant le rougissement s'amplifier sur les joues de son roi. Oh oui, il aimait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et aujourd'hui encore plus étant donné le sujet abordé.

« Le problème, c'est que tu ne rêves pas de te branler entre les gros nichons de cette greluche d'Orihime, ce que tu veux c'est la belle et grosse queue de ce Shinigami de la neuvième division, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Hisagi Shuuhei. »

Ichigo déglutit fortement, rien que le nom de Shuuhei, prononcé de manière si provocante, lui avait fait revoir les images de son rêve récurrent. Il se voyait clairement se rouler à même le sol en hurlant ce même nom encore et encore.

Shirosaki ricana une nouvelle fois. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, après tout, c'était sa façon de faire pour que l'orangé ouvre un peu les yeux.

« Oooh Shuuhei, oui vas-y… Shuuhei mets-la moi ! »

Il papillonna des yeux avec son sourire sadique à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche de son roi qui avait définitivement tourné au rouge cramoisi. Encore quelques mots et il virerait certainement au violet.

Pris d'un soudain élan de lucidité, Ichigo réussit à se dégager de la poigne de son Hollow et le repoussa violemment à la place qu'il occupait avant qu'ils n'entament cette conversation. Enfin, avant que Shirosaki ne commence son monologue.

« C'est bon, t'as fini maintenant ?

- Fini ? Non mon roi, je n'ai jamais fini. Tu rêves de te faire défoncer et après ? Ce n'est pas le propre de l'adolescent bourré d'hormones de faire des rêves cochons ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Quoi, c'est parce que tu rêves d'un gars ? Et alors ? T'es pédé. Je vois toujours pas où est le problème. »

Effectivement, dit comme ça, ça changeait un peu sa vision des choses. Même si les mots étaient crus et pas forcément bien choisis, l'albinos avait mis le doigt sur un point assez intéressant pour être développé.

Il était gay. Cela pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à détailler l'homme assis à la table d'à côté la dernière fois qu'il avait retrouvé ses amis au café du coin.

« Oui mais… Tu crois pas que…

- Non !

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Non, mais je m'en fous Majesté ! Essaye pas de te trouver de fausse excuse. Si t'as envie de te faire un mec, fais-toi un mec point barre. Ce que je ne supporterai jamais, c'est que celui qui se prétend mon roi ne joue pas franc jeu et finisse comme tous ces connards de tantouses refoulées qui se tapent des gonzesses juste pour faire genre. »

A nouveau Shirosaki ricana. A tous les coups, il avait entendu ce à quoi il venait de penser. Décidément, on ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille avec un Hollow intérieur.

« Parfois t'es vraiment con Majesté. Il suffit que t'y ailles et que tu joues franc jeu. De toute façon il n'y a que deux réponses possibles. Oui ou non. Tu feras en fonction de ce qu'il te dit. »

A dire vrai, l'albinos commençait sérieusement à être exaspéré par son roi. Il voulait bien aider de temps en temps, mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser, c'était pas marqué courrier du cœur sur son front.

« Et s'il dit oui ?

- S'il dit oui, tu te mets à quatre pattes et tu lui présentes ton cul ! »

Un rougissement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant avait gagné les joues de Kurosaki. Ce type qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses mots et ses gestes.

D'ailleurs, le voir passer sa langue sur ses lèvres une fois de plus ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver son calme. Il le savait que ce n'était qu'une pure provocation mais le sujet de la conversation et l'image de Shuuhei dans son esprit n'arrangeaient pas la situation.

« Tu veux quand même pas que je te fasse une démonstration ? Quoique… J'ai la chance d'avoir un roi plutôt bien foutu, je serais bête de cracher dessus. »

Ichigo déglutit. Alors qu'ils s'étaient relevés tous les deux et avaient laissé entre eux la distance de sécurité réglementaire, il voyait Shirosaki se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui avec cet éternel sourire lubrique au coin des lèvres.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir reculer afin de garder ce mètre qui les séparait mais ses jambes restaient clouées au sol. C'était comme si son corps entier s'était changé en plomb et qu'il était incapable de se mouvoir à cause de son propre poids.

« Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de te déflorer, Majesté. Je m'en voudrais de laisser à ce Shinigami un pauvre adolescent encore ignorant en la matière. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il continuait d'avancer, tout doucement à pas de loups vers sa victime, se délectant de voir que l'orangé avait compris le sens de ses paroles et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Faire quelque chose, bouger, un geste, n'importe quoi. Un pas en arrière, un revers de la main pour stopper son ascension, mais il restait figé sur place, les yeux grand ouverts et sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus douloureusement.

« Tu n'en es pas à ton premier baiser, c'est déjà ça en moins à t'apprendre. Mais il me semble que personne ne t'a jamais touché ici. Je me trompe ? »

Il avait posé sa main sur son torse, par-dessus le tissu du shihakusho et avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de prononcer la moindre syllabe, les doigts de son Hollow caressèrent son mamelon qui durcit sur le coup.

La sensation du tissu qui frottait sur sa chair lui donnait l'impression d'un agréable chatouillis. Mais quand la main glissa en dessous du vêtement pour le pincer, ça s'était immédiatement transformé en véritable décharge électrique.

Sur le coup, il recula d'un pas, coupant court à son contact trop particulier et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« St… Stop.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà trop pour toi. Comment veux-tu tenir le coup si ce simple petit geste te rend déjà fou ? »

Non ce petit geste ne le rendait pas fou. Seulement, il avait peur. Peur que ça dégénère si jamais Shirosaki essayait de pousser le vice plus loin et connaissant l'albinos nul doute qu'il ne se priverait pas.

« Allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de tester, Majesté. »

Le Majesté avait été prononcé de façon tellement sensuelle que le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement. Il voulait résister, il voulait dire non. Mais comment faire quand son corps d'adolescent criait à la débauche et qu'un homme lui parlait de cette façon ?

Le Hollow voyait bien le doute s'emparer de son alter égo et il sentait sa résignation toute proche. Encore quelques gestes, voire seulement quelques paroles et le dernier fil qui retenait sa raison serait définitivement coupé.

Il avait à nouveau rejoint l'orangé et était presque collé à lui. Ses mains s'approchèrent de ses bras et firent mine de les caresser sans pour autant les toucher. Kurosaki pouvait sentir l'aura qui s'échappait de ces doigts et son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que ça fait de jouir d'une autre façon que de te soulager toi-même, Majesté ? »

Il accentuait particulièrement le dernier mot, sachant pertinemment que c'était celui qui avait le plus d'impact sur son roi. Sa phrase terminée, il avait posé les mains sur ses épaules et glissé sa langue sur le cou qui s'était naturellement offert à lui.

Ichigo était comme hypnotisé par les paroles et la chaleur qui se dégageait de Shirosaki. Il se laissait tomber malgré lui dans un univers dans lequel, il le savait, il ne serait plus maître de rien.

Et l'albinos en profita. Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour ôter un à un tous les vêtements de l'orangé avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Une fois de plus sa langue passa sur ses lèvres en distinguant l'érection naissante de son double.

« Il est temps d'apprendre le fonctionnement du corps de l'homme, Majesté. »

Il avait susurré les mots à l'oreille, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo et un soupir involontaire se fraya un passage au travers de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Commençons par les zones érogènes. »

Le Hollow mordilla un lobe jusqu'à ce que les mains de son roi se posent sur ses épaules. Il descendit ensuite vers la clavicule à laquelle il donna des petits coups de langue pour ensuite suçoter un mamelon déjà bien dressé. Il termina sa lente course autour du nombril qu'il s'amusa à titiller de ses lèvres.

L'orangé était définitivement dur et respirait de façon de plus en plus saccadée. Une foule de pensées lui traversait l'esprit, toutes plus salaces les une que les autres. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer en ce moment.

Il mourait d'envie de poursuivre, de demander à Shirosaki de continuer, s'il avait la fougue de l'albinos, il lui aurait certainement demandé de le sucer, d'enfoncer ses doigts en lui, de le faire crier. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Il était encore assez lucide pour se dire que de faire ça serait aller trop loin. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour en arriver là.

Shirosaki attrapa une de ses mains et en porta les doigts à ses lèvres.

« Savoure ce que je vais faire à ces doigts et imagine que je pourrais très bien faire ça avec une autre partie de ton corps, Majesté. »

Il lécha tour à tour l'index puis le majeur pour ensuite faire glisser sa langue entre les deux doigts avant de les mettre en bouche et de les sucer fortement. Il voyait les joues d'Ichigo rougir de plus en plus et il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper, mais il lui avait semblé entendre une plainte s'échapper de la gorge de l'orangé.

Le Shinigami n'avait pu retenir une lamentation. Si son Hollow était capable de faire ressortir ses instincts les plus primaires rien qu'avec ses phalanges, comment pourrait-il le supporter s'il infligeait le même traitement à son sexe ?

« Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas, Majesté ? Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose ici. »

Il tendit la main vers le bas et s'empara du membre palpitant du rouquin, le serrant sans pour autant y appliquer une quelconque caresse. Ichigo grogna et ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur les épaules de Shirosaki, comme une supplique.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il était en train de lui demander d'arrêter ou de l'implorer pour qu'il continue, pour qu'il masse sa verge gorgée de désir et qui lui faisait mal sous l'afflux sanguin qui stagnait sans pouvoir être soulagé.

Tout était flou, aussi bien dans son esprit qu'autour de lui. Ses yeux mis clos étaient embués du désir qu'il ressentait et déformaient sa vision.

« Tu as envie que je te suce. »

La seule réponse que l'albinos reçut fut un nouveau grognement.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Shirosaki se mit à genoux et fit glisser sa poigne autour du sexe d'Ichigo deux ou trois fois avant de l'enfourner entièrement dans sa bouche et de lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt.

Cette fois, les mains de l'orangé se cramponnèrent aux cheveux blancs et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière dans un immense soupir. Même dans ses rêves il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps entier.

Cette bouche lui réchauffait tout le corps, faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il se sentait comme si sa température avait augmenté d'un seul coup. Il était fiévreux et ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

Et ce fut à son grand désarroi qu'au bout de quelques minutes à peine, le Hollow lâcha sa prise sur son membre. Il s'était relevé et le fixait à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« C'est bien beau de profiter, Majesté, mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes. Allez, à genoux. »

Sitôt les mots prononcés, il avait placé ses mains sur les épaules de l'orangé et avait exercé une pression dessus afin qu'il se baisse. Ichigo se retrouva les genoux au sol et le visage directement en face de la colonne de chair blanche.

Il était incroyablement gêné. Au-delà du fait que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre de pratique, c'était également la première fois qu'il se retrouvait devant un homme nu.

« Allez, c'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffit de te laisser aller. Si ça te convient mieux, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux. »

Il s'approcha doucement de cette verge tendue et comme conseillé, ferma ses paupières et engloba le sexe qui se présentait à lui. Si à première vue, il lui paraissait déjà d'une taille considérable, c'était pire encore une fois en bouche.

Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties tout à l'heure lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'efforça d'essayer de reproduire les mouvements qu'il avait sentis afin de procurer du plaisir à celui qui, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, le menait à la baguette.

Les soupirs qu'Ichigo entendait lui indiquèrent qu'il était sur la bonne voie et il osa ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le visage de Shirosaki. Celui-ci le scrutait avidement et gêné par le poids de ce regard, il voulut détourner les yeux. Mais la lueur qui y scintillait l'en empêcha.

C'était encore plus excitant de voir celui qui prenait son pied, comme si on avait un énorme pouvoir sur lui. Revigoré par cette pensée, Kurosaki redoubla d'ardeur sur le sexe palpitant, amenant l'albinos si près du septième ciel que celui-ci fit obligé de mettre fin à ce traitement.

« Mais dis-moi, pour un novice tu te débrouilles plutôt très bien. Reste un dernier détail à aborder. A quatre pattes ! »

Mais comme l'orangé ne semblait pas enclin à suivre son ordre, le Hollow reprit en main sa verge dans le but de le faire flancher. Après quelques vas et viens habiles, il colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille du Shinigami.

« A quatre pattes, Majesté. »

Cette fois, c'est sans broncher qu'Ichigo obéit à l'ordre. Il était mal à l'aise dans cette position. Il savait que son double le regardait d'un œil envieux, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il devinait parfaitement l'expression de son visage.

Il sursauta lorsque les mains un tantinet froides se posèrent sur ses fesses et son bassin s'avança instinctivement quand il sentit un doigt s'approcher trop près de son anneau de chair.

« Arrête de bouger, faut bien passer par là. »

D'un mouvement sec, il ramena les hanches d'Ichigo en arrière et reprit là où il avait été stoppé. Shirosaki avait au préalable pris soin d'humidifier ses doigts et dans sa grande bonté, il se contenta en premier lieu de n'en enfoncer qu'un seul dans l'antre de son roi.

Les premières plaintes se firent entendre. La gêne, l'inconfort, sans doute aussi l'humiliation de se retrouver dans cette position, mais le Hollow n'en avait cure. Il se délectait de voir l'orangé se tortiller dans le but d'échapper à la prise qu'il avait sur lui.

D'autant plus que s'il continuait à se débattre ainsi, il trouverait lui-même le point que l'albinos s'était mis à chercher. Tout à coup les hanches stoppèrent et Ichigo ne fit plus un seul geste.

Devinant le pourquoi de ce revirement de situation, Shirosaki se contenta d'enfoncer son doigt un peu plus fort et tout le corps qu'il avait à sa merci trembla accompagné d'un long murmure excitant.

L'orangé ne savait pas ce que c'était mais subitement, il avait vu une multitude de petites étoiles devant ses yeux, il était encore ébloui par tant de clarté et se demandait pourquoi, alors que cinq secondes plus tôt il avait envie que tout cela s'arrête, il en voulait plus.

« C'est ici que tu veux que je te touches ? »

Un hoquet de surprise suivi d'un nouveau gémissement lui répondirent quand il avait à nouveau appuyé sur la prostate d'Ichigo. Maintenant les hanches de son roi semblaient vouloir s'empaler d'elles-mêmes sur ce simple doigt qu'il avait fait pénétrer en lui.

Le Shinigami s'immobilisa à nouveau lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Une nouvelle petite pointe de douleur avait fait son apparition, mais elle fut bien vite oubliée lorsque le Hollow caressa à nouveau sa boule de nerfs.

Une fois les chairs proprement dilatées, il s'amusa à y aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, calquant ses mouvements sur les sons qu'il entendait. Si l'orangé ne criait pas tant, il l'aurait certainement entendu ricaner à la vue que lui offrait celui qui, il y a peu, était encore un adolescent prude et farouche.

« T'as envie que je te prenne, hein Majesté ? Je sais que tu veux la sentir. T'as envie que je te la mette bien profond. »

Seuls des cris étouffés et un rougissement aigu lui répondirent.

« Dis-le, Majesté. Dis que t'as envie de te faire défoncer. »

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Et même s'il en crevait d'envie, il n'oserait jamais prononcer de telles paroles. Exaspéré par le manque de coopération de l'orangé, Shirosaki appuya une nouvelle fois sur la prostate.

« Dis-moi que tu veux que je t'encule ! »

Une nouvelle plainte et de nouveaux tremblements. Mais en tendant l'oreille, l'albinos put entendre les faibles mots de son roi.

« Prends-moi.

- Bon. Je vais me contenter de ça pour le moment. »

De ses mains, il écarta les fesses du Shinigami pour aider son sexe à se frayer un passage dans les chairs chaudes d'Ichigo. Cette fois, le cri qu'il avait poussé n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait entendus auparavant.

C'était un véritable hurlement, suivi de longs sanglots amers. L'orangé pleurait. C'était atrocement douloureux, il se sentait déchiré de part en part et avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Même son cœur ne semblait plus capable de battre.

Afin de lui éviter une torture trop douloureuse à supporter pour un novice, le Hollow s'appliqua à retrouver la prostate du Shinigami dans de lents mouvements qui visaient à étirer les parois encore trop serrées.

« Encore un petit effort, Majesté. Une fois que je l'aurai touchée, tu voudras que je te pilonne jusqu'à ce que t'en tombes dans les vapes. »

Une des vitres de l'immeuble fut mise à mal par le poing qui venait de cogner dedans au moment même où Ichigo avait revu les étoiles. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et inspira profondément pour remplir ses poumons qui étaient désespérément vides depuis qu'il s'était fait pénétrer.

Un petit coup plus fort de la part de Shirosaki et l'orangé recommença à crier de plaisir. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler et plutôt que de se morfondre sur son sort, le rouquin ondula à nouveau du bassin pour amplifier les sensations.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu demanderais que ça. Alors, tu veux que je te défonce le cul, Majesté ? »

Décidément, il ne pouvait toujours pas. Ou alors il ne voulait pas. Le Hollow penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Il y aurait encore du boulot avant qu'il ne soit apte à exprimer ce dont il avait envie.

Comme s'il cherchait à le provoquer, l'albinos enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches d'Ichigo et le pilonna plus durement. Ce n'est qu'en tendant l'oreille pour discerner toutes les variations de tons qui sortaient de la gorge de son roi qu'il put entendre, au milieu des cris et des gémissements un mot, un seul et unique mot qui revenait sans cesse.

« Encore. »

Shirosaki stoppa tout mouvement et étira un large sourire sadique.

« Ah oui ? Encore ?

- Ouiiiiiii. »

C'était presque un sanglot. Une prière, une supplication. Alors il redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups de reins. Nul doute que l'orangé en sentirait les effets pendant quelques jours, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à le voir se soumettre.

Et pour couronner le tout, l'albinos avait décidé que son roi devait jouir de cette manière, sans aucun autre stimulus, sans aucune autre aide. Il ne toucherait pas à son membre qui semblait implorer qu'on le caresse.

Les étoiles se faisaient de plus en plus luminescentes, elles semblaient gagner en volume et Ichigo était incapable désormais de distinguer la moindre chose autour de lui. Sa respiration se faisait rauque et courte, il manquait de plus en plus d'air et sa fièvre empirait de seconde en seconde.

Le tremblement de ses cuisses s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que ses orteils eux-mêmes se courbent par réflexe. Son dernier cri fut surpuissant et en avisant son corps, il remarqua le sperme qui tachait les fenêtres en dessous de lui.

Il n'avait jamais joui de cette manière, d'ailleurs, il pensait même jusqu'alors qu'il était impossible de jouir de cette façon. Et pourtant…

Shirosaki était essoufflé. Son roi était réellement endurant, même en position de dominé et il ne se souvenait pas avoir fourni tant d'effort pour satisfaire quelqu'un par le passé. Mais il devait avouer que c'était de loin la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il ait connue.

Encore plus rapide que l'éclair, Ichigo s'était rhabillé et s'apprêtait déjà à quitter son monde intérieur, sans une parole pour son Hollow. Visiblement, la gêne l'envahissait toujours.

« Eh bah alors Majesté ? Même pas un petit merci, je sais pas moi, un bisou pour la route ? »

L'orangé se retourna vers lui et se rapprocha du corps de l'albinos sans pour autant oser le regarder. Furtivement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shirosaki puis s'éclipsa sous le ricanement sonore de son double.

A nouveau seul dans ce monde à la verticale, le Hollow erra quelques minutes sur les vitres des immeubles afin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin et tourna la tête en direction d'une ombre qu'il avait aperçue.

« Alors, vieux pervers, j'espère au moins que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Cet OS arrive avec une semaine de retard, encore désolée Royal Cat -_-'**

**Note 2 : J'espère que ça aura plu à tout le monde et comme d'hab, j'attends vos réactions ;)**

**Note 3 : A bientôt pour le chapitre 30 de Carpe Diem Baby !**


End file.
